La venganza de los amantes
by Hikari Candy
Summary: Eren trabajaba en un cafetería y Levi era un cliente frecuente. Ambos se llevaban bien hasta que se dan cuenta de algo, ambos están saliendo con la misma persona. Levi está enojado y decide que deben vengarse aunque todo termina de la manera menos esperada para Eren. Capítulo único/ Yaoi (ChicoxChico)/ Pareja: LevixEren / Un Lemon soft/ Algo random.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama si yo hubiera creado esta historia casi nadie sería virgen.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Yaoi – Relación chico x chico

Lemon soft ¡Si soft! Porque no es muy explicito – ¡Creo! – Es demasiado suave para mi gusto o con respecto a otros que leí.

¿OoC? Supongo que sí.

Posibles faltas de ortografía. Si lo releo y las veo, obviamente lo corrijo.

La historia es algo random para mi gusto… Como casi todas las historias.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren

`·.· ·.·´¯`·.· ·.·´

Si por alguna cosa de la vida están leyendo "No todo es lo que parece" En un rato voy a publicar el nuevo capítulo. Todavía no tengo la oportunidad y tengo que releerlo para ver si no me falta nada y corregirlo en caso de ser necesario.

* * *

 **La venganza de los amantes**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Entonces no quieres?

\- No es eso. Pero no sé si es la manera.

\- No seas marica ¡Estabas de acuerdo con esto y ahora te echas para atrás!

\- No sabía que iba a ser así.

.

.

.

Hay que volver unos pasos atrás para entender que es lo que está pasando. En este momento dos personas se encontraban en la casa de uno de ellos. Uno era Eren, quien tenía 19 años, medía un metro setenta, piel ligeramente bronceada, color de pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar. Trabajaba en una cafetería. Esto solo lo hacía para poder pagar sus estudios en la facultad. Por otra parte estaba Levi, tenía 30 años, medía un metro sesenta, su color de pelo era negro y ojos de color verde-oliva,. Él trabaja en una empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de ciertos artículos en el extranjero.

A Levi le gustaba ir a tomar algo en aquella cafetería, era el típico cliente que tomaba la mesa más escondida, como si no quisiera ser molestado por nadie. Aunque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo Eren, de hecho en ocasiones hablaban un rato. Al tiempo se dio cuenta de que un compañero de trabajo, el señor Smith también pasaba bastante por aquel lugar, al parecer tenía un interés más que el café, estaba tan embobado acosando visualmente a Eren que ni notaba a Levi, bueno el notarlo hubiera sido todo un hecho ya que los lugares que elegía no estaban muy a la vista.

Eren había comenzado una relación con Erwin hace aproximadamente un mes pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él tenía una aventura con otra persona. Y no con cualquier persona sino con Levi. Una noche le toco a Eren cerrar el negocio cuando Levi se acerco a hablarle, fue él quien le dijo lo que sucedía ¿Cómo era posible que Erwin jugará a dos puntas tan rápidamente? Se pudo notar en el rostro de Eren algo de decepción pero no fue más que eso, cualquiera en su lugar se molestaría por aquello pero él estaba en un estado demasiado tranquilo ¿Por qué? Si su pareja lo estaba engañando entonces porque no mostraba un poco más de sentimientos, como tristeza, enojo o rabia. Luego de aquella charla Levi volvió a interceptar a Eren aludiendo de que esto no se podía quedar así. Que Erwin merecía un castigo por haberlos engañado. Al principio Eren dudo pero luego acepto. Levi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la afirmación del castaño. Antes de irse le dio la dirección de su apartamento y le dijo que cuando terminará de trabajar vaya a su casa para planear lo que iban a hacer.

Todo iba en cierta forma bien, bueno hasta que llego a la casa de Levi y ahí todo se torno un poco raro. Llego a eso de las nueve de la noche ya que había terminado su turno temprano. Levi lo hizo pasar y lo miro de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que haremos para vengarnos de él?

\- No sé me ocurrió nada, de hecho no estoy seguro de esto Levi.

\- La pregunta no fue si se te ocurrió algo, la pregunta fue si es que sabes qué planeo para vengarnos de él – ante aquel comentario Eren se quedo pensando ¿Es que acaso él ya tenía todo planeado?

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – pregunto con un rostro que delataba toda la inocencia del mundo.

\- Él se revolcaba contigo y al mismo tiempo lo hacía conmigo. Hay que pagarle con la misma moneda.

Eren por momentos era lento, pero no tanto como para no entender eso.

\- ¿Usted está diciendo…?

\- Sí, estoy diciendo que ahora seamos nosotros quienes lo engañen a él.

\- No sé – dijo un poco sonrojado ante aquella propuesta – Yo…

No pudo decir más ya que Levi se acerco a él tomándolo de la cintura, acerco su boca a la oreja de Eren para empezar a morderla suavemente. Eren se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Entonces no quieres?

\- No es eso. Pero no sé si es la manera. Además yo…

\- No seas marica ¡Estabas de acuerdo con esto y ahora te echas para atrás!

\- No sabía que iba a ser así – en ese momento Levi sujeto a Eren de la cara y clavo su mirada en él para luego empezar a besar cuello, dejando sus marcas. No tardo en llegar a los labios del castaño para besarlo con desesperación. El beso era largo, apasionado e insistente. Se separo un momento para tomar aire.

Lo alzo y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación. Eren había pasado de un "no sé" a tener sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi y entrelazar sus piernas en la cadera de él en un intento de sentirlo más cerca. Levi lo tiro en la cama, dándolo vuelta para tener una mejor vista de su cola y empezó a darle unos suaves golpes que provocaron un choque de electricidad en Eren.

\- ¿Todavía tienes dudas? – le susurro al oído – ¿Quieres qué pare? – dijo mientras bajaba los pantalones de Eren para luego empezar a jugar con sus nalgas hasta que sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos en el ano, Eren soltó un suave gemido que empezó a volver loco a Levi - ¡Dime!

\- No quiero – dijo extasiado – Quiero más.

Levi se agacho y empezó a lamer el ano de Eren, quien empezaba a gemir más fuerte. El acto duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que Levi se detuvo para darlo vuelta y sacarle la última prenda que tenía puesta. Hizo que se agachara hasta tenerlo frente a su miembro que se notaba ya erecto a pesar de estar todavía dentro de su pantalón. Eren le desabrochaba el pantalón muy lentamente haciendo que Levi se desesperé más. Una vez que lo saco puso su boca cerca del miembro y pasaba el aliento mientras le daba una lamida en la punta del pene y tocaba sus testículos.

\- ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir? – dijo excitado y con un tono apenas audible.

\- Usted me hizo lo mismo – decía mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el miembro de Levi como si fuera un caramelo, a lo que él solo pudo tomar el cabello de Eren en la desesperación que la provocaba este acto.

Empezó a empujar cada vez más y más su miembro en la boca de Eren que causaba unos gemidos ahogados de parte de él, quien intentaba meterse aun más el miembro de Levi en su boca pero no podía, era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Nuevamente vuelve a jalarlo del pelo para presionar adelante y terminar en su boca.

Antes de decir algo Levi puso su mano en la barbilla de Eren y lo miro un rato antes de hacer que se levante.

\- ¡Escúpelo! – dijo en un tono suave y haciendo referencia a que lo hiciera en la mano de él. Eren obedeció y dejo caer el semen en la mano de Levi mientras este lo miraba lujurioso.

\- Creí que no le gustaba ensuciarse – dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Levi lo levanto y le susurro en su oreja – No me importa si es contigo. Ahora date vuelta, esto no termina aquí.

Levi lo vuelve a meter en la cama y lo pone en cuatro. Empezó a rozar la entrada rosada de Eren con su mano para luego dejar su semen ahí y rozar su miembro, cosa que provocaba espasmo en el cuerpo de Eren.

\- Métela ya – decía en un tono tímido. Eren estaba rojo por la excitación pero Levi no cedió tan rápido lo hizo sufrir unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente lo penetra. Eren se quedo ido por un momento y soltó una lagrima que Levi limpio con su dedo mientras empezaba a depositar besos en su espalda. Se había quedado quieto por un momento hasta que Eren empezó a moverse de atrás para adelante. Ante ello Levi solo pudo sonreír mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente. Las embestidas empezaron muy suave hasta que perdió el control, dándole más fuerte.

\- Estás muy apretado ¿Acaso Erwin no estuvo aquí? – pregunto de una manera picara.

\- ¡No! El… nunca. Nunca hicimos na…da así – se había ruborizado tanto que se le notaba hasta la oreja.

\- ¡Entonces solo eres mío! – Lo dio vuelta para mirarlo - ¿Escuchas? ¡Solo mío! – Eren no dijo nada solo afirmo.

" _Demonios ¿Puede verse más adorable este mocoso?"_

Levi lo volvió a dar vuelta y siguió embistiéndolo con más fuerza. No sabía en qué momento Eren había empezado a gemir su nombre pidiendo más pero eso solo le hizo perder la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Las embestidas eran más fuertes pero esta vez Levi empezó a masturbar a Eren con su mano y fue el primero en venirse. Levi siguió unos pocos segundos hasta que finalmente acabo en él.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Eren finalmente había quedado dormido y Levi decidió que había que terminar de ejecutar esa venganza. Tomo su celular y saco una foto de Eren, siendo precavido de no sacarle a su rostro, solo a su cuerpo que estaba desnudo y durmiendo sobre su pecho. Decidió enviársela a Erwin y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. A los segundos el celular sonó. Levi se levanto para no despertar a Eren y atendió.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto Levi? ¿Él es quién creo? – se notaba molesto.

\- Acaso no lo viste bien – dijo en un tono sarcástico – Es mi venganza por todo ¿Acaso pensabas que Eren nunca se iba a dar cuenta que salías con los dos a la vez?

\- Tú sabías que yo estaba saliendo con él y aún así te me insinuaste.

\- Eso no quita que lo engañaste – otra vez ese tono burlón.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que lo que nosotros dos hicimos no paso a mayores. Solo nos besamos.

\- Vamos Smith tu sabes que fue un poco más que eso. Tienes unas manos muy inquietas y sabes que hubiéramos pasado a algo más si no te detenía.

\- ¡Maldito! Tu planeaste esto ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Yo me había fijado antes en Eren, tú lo sabías y aún así te metiste con él. Esto te paso porque te lo ganaste. Esto te paso por meterte con lo que no te pertenece.

\- ¡No puedes ser tan infeliz! Él no es tuyo – el tono de voz con el que respondió era más arrogante.

\- Demasiado tarde y será mejor que no te acerques a él. Después de todo nosotros dos no éramos los únicos con quienes estabas ¿Qué hay de tu secretaria? ¿Qué hay de aquella que conociste en un bar hace tan solo cuatro días? ¿Y ese estúpido de tu "amigo"? ¿Quién demonios te crees para ensuciar así a Eren?

Antes de que Erwin respondiera algo más Levi corto la llamada. Volvió a la cama y acerco a Eren un poco sonriendo victorioso, esa iba a ser solo la primera vez que se vengarían habría más días y noches en las que tendrían que seguir "vengándose" de Erwin.

Pese a todo había algo que Levi no sabía. No sabía que Eren no amaba a Erwin, no sabía que ese rostro de decepción que Eren mostro cuando Levi la hablo sobre el engaño de su pareja no era por lo que él creía, Eren no estaba triste por el engaño estaba así porque no le gustaba pensar que Levi estuviera con otro. Él en realidad amaba a Levi. Tal vez entre sus encuentros de "venganza" se lo diría.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **Si les gusto dejen su comentario o si quieren… ¿Me dan una monedita? - Este será como mi slogan ◕‿◕ - ¡Lo sé, me voy a morir de hambre!**


End file.
